


Swift

by dspectabilis



Series: #MJJPrompt [2]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Invincible Era (Michael Jackson), Love, Love Confessions, Mature Era (Michael Jackson), Mature MJ, Mature Michael, Mature! MJ, Mature! Michael, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Single Parent Michael Jackson, Single Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Prompt:They met in a basketball game but with different agenda. The random conversation escalated into something... more.Summary:A supportive man. A supportive woman. Both set their priorities real straight. But then, fate got them together in a middle school basketball game where Riley's loud cheerings caught Michael's attention who is just trying to wait for the halftime show performance in peace. Who knows, that a vacant seat will spark a romantic gesture called love?
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: #MJJPrompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934869
Kudos: 2





	Swift

**_[MATURE ERA]_ **

Loud cheerings are booming inside the Gardner gymnasium as a middle school basketball tournament is ongoing. Supporters from the either side of the court are yelling nonstop to show their love for their chosen teams.

  
One of the voices is Riley's.

  
She is just controlling herself to stand from her seat and jump excitedly whenever the team that she is supporting is earning a score and defending their basket.

  
Of course, she will gonna support the Gardner basketball team because her son, Aki, is one of the star players of the team. 

  
Riley learned how the game works when she is spending time with her fifteen year old son. Their bondings composed of watching their favorite purple and gold team on TV and sometimes, when Aki is playing ball in the backyard.

  
She is that supportive. She is that cool mom.

  
Riley doesn't have any problems with her teenager son too. He is at the peak of his teenage years but he remained sweet to his mommy. He is a momma's boy and he is proud about that. So much for Riley's delight.

  
The game is reaching the end of the 2nd quarter before the tournament will have its halftime break sort of thing.

  
The venue is crowded as the students of the host school showed their support to their dream team. Of course, aside from the students, loved ones like Riley are in there too. 

  
Riley is cheering for her son for every ankle breaking move that he is doing. Every assist, every score, every steals, Riley can understand all of that. She knows what a point guard's job to the team.

  
And she knows very well that it is not just about shooting the basket. It's about defending the basket too.

  
While Riley's eyes are busy from watching the intense game, Michael just arrived inside the gymnasium. His ears got banged instantly and he can't still understand why people need to yell that loud in a basketball game. Everyone can just watch and enjoy the show in peace but they still want to wreck their throats and suffer from sore throat after the game.

  
Yeah. He is that bitch.

  
He keeps on complaining but when it comes to music, he doesn't mind if an unchained melody is making his ears bleed.

  
So much for his dismay, he can't find a peaceful spot where he can sit and watch the game. He is just waiting for the halftime show and he will leave right away after the entire performance which is the reason why he bothered to come in a noisy gymnasium.

  
"Go baby!"

  
Michael is just staring at the game peacefully while resting his side frame on the wall but then, the lady on the other side to where he is standing keeps on yelling and cheering.

  
She got a perfect spot. She can view all the actions from her seat and she can also leave the place easily because it is just a step away from the exit. Michael noticed too that the seat beside her, which is the edge of the row, is empty. He kinda concluded that the seat is vacant because... he can just tell it.

  
A perfect spot. A clear view of the court. A vacant seat. A beautiful lady.

  
Marvelous.

  
But then, Michael just cleared his throat and ignored the vacant seat. The woman is loud. He needs peace.

  
What he doesn't know, Riley noticed Michael's observant stares. Obviously, the guy is looking for a vacant seat but he chose not to ask from her. She doesn't mind though. The seat is vacant and she doesn't own it. He is free to occupy it and besides, he looks handsome in her eyes.

  
Riley pursed her lips on that thought. She doesn't even know who is that fine man in red shirt and black jacket. He is glowing and his skin looks soft and flawless. 

  
She can't have a grasp of his face completely because of his black cap and black straight hair which is dancing freely on his shoulders but she can tell that the man is a gorgeous one.

  
On the other hand, Michael knows that she is a good fish but his thoughts are flying to something not important. Besides, he is having a taste of midlife crisis and he has a long list of things to prioritize right now. Playing around is not one of them. And who knows? She might be married or if not, she is like the other ladies whom he dated in the past.

  
Demanding, clingy, and nosy.

  
One date and he is out. He will never call again.

  
But then, he is talking like he is dating often. He is not. In fact, he can't exactly remember when was the last time he got a really nice conversation with a woman during dinner. And worse, it's been a while since the last time he -

  
"Bang!" 

  
Michael's train of thoughts got interrupted by the game commentator. Something happened and he missed it. He just looked at the score board which shows that Gardner is up by one and there's only a minute left in the 2nd quarter.

  
The game halted for a 30-second time out.

  
The excitement of the crowd died down and an upbeat music started to rock the venue while the teams are busy on planning their next play.

  
Michael roamed his eyes around again and he got stuck when his gazes met hers. Riley doesn't mean to stare at his direction. She is just having an honest break from her nonstop cheerings and it is a complete coincidence that their visions got connected.

  
Riley just let out a small smile and gestured the seat next to her.

  
"It's vacant." She mouthed before breaking their eye connection. 

  
Riley just looked for her son's presence at the bench and ignored the man. She honestly doesn't care if he is handsome as fuck because she's not a teenager anymore to drool at a random man. She's now reaching her forties and besides, she already has a son whom she loves very much.

  
Michael pursed his lips after hearing her words. He found her smile really sweet and that was not even a full blown smile. She seemed harmless too even though she is cheering a lot. He doesn't have any idea anyway that Riley is cheering for her son so her reactions are pretty normal for a very supportive mom.

  
He doesn't hesitate anymore and took the chance to have a clearer view of the game stage. He will not wait for too long anyway for the performance to start.

  
Michael removed his cap and took a seat beside her. They shared a greeting smile without looking at each other's eyes. Riley can't help but to acknowledge his scent because the aroma danced in her nostrils and she got addicted instantly.

  
He also noticed that her caramel, flawless skin is more beautiful at close distance. Her brown black wavy hair is flowing, reaching her midback. Her sweet scent didn't escape from his sense of smell too but he is not complaining about it. He doesn't really give a damn just like her but in the farthest corners of their cores, they're somehow giving a damn.

  
"You can still cheer, you know? Don't mind me." Michael chuckled and that, undoubtedly, sounds music to her ears.

  
Riley switched her gazes to Michael and smiled at him. She didn't say anything because it doesn't require any response. His presence caused her to be conscious at her own actions and she doesn't even know why. She just settled on clapping her hands contrary to her loud yellings earlier.

  
Michael gave her own space and just watched the game. He noticed that the woman beside her is cheering for the young boy in jersey #24.

  
Simmons.

  
The surname got tattooed inside his mind. He might need it in the future if ever his mind got playful. A piece of information he can work on.

  
The quarter ended and it is time for the performance that he is waiting for. Michael and Riley didn't talk again and just settled inside their own bubbles. They are strangers and strangers don't talk.

  
The venue became dim suddenly and a roaring music started to play. Michael can't help but to admire the remix of songs that the school's dance group is using to express their emotions. A group of young dancers are now moving freely on the floor as their bodies are swaying with the modern music.

  
"Nice move Isha!" Riley screamed and clapped.

  
A cute smirk escaped from Michael's lips when he heard her cheers but his gazes remained on the reason why he came in the gymnasium today.

  
He is just amused because first, the lady cheered for Simmons boy and now, she is cheering for this young someone named Isha. 

  
Who is she? Really?

  
Michael glanced at his wristwatch when the performance ended. He is so proud on what he just witnessed and reminded himself to prepare some reward for tonight.

  
He just really came for the performance and now, it is time to go. He needs to go back to work because if not, he will suffer for it later. He doesn't want to have consecutive sleepless nights just to finish a project that he can finish in peace.

  
"Uhm," He cleared his throat to catch Riley's attention and he didn't fail because she glanced at him. "Uh, I need to go. Thanks for the uhm, for the seat."

  
"You're leaving already?" Riley knitted her brows but with a cute smile on her lips.

  
He just stayed for a couple of minutes and he needs to go already. Riley can't just ask him the right questions because that is her, being nosy. She doesn't want that.

  
"Yeah..." He smiled, emphasizing his brown eyes. "I just came for the dance show. I need to go back to work."

  
"Oh." She realized. "Sure sure. Don't let me keep you."

  
"Okay..." Michael kinda hesitated to leave but then, there is no reason to stay. "Go panthers?"

  
Riley can't help but to giggle because obviously, the man beside her is not a sports fan. At least, he realized what team she is cheering for and the fighting gesture he just made is so adorable and cute.

  
"Go panthers." She cheered too and mimicked his gesture.

  
They both shared a charming and beautiful smile before Michael found his guts to leave the vicinity. Riley followed his presence until he is not longer in her sight. Unconsciously, they both let out a sigh of relief and at the same time, a sigh of remorse.

  
Later that night, Michael is preparing a dinner for two to which, he bought on his way home. As promised, he got a reward for a job well done.

  
"Hey pops! What's for dinner?"

  
"Hey Trisha! Don't pops me."

  
Trisha, Michael's fifteen year old daughter, showed up in the kitchen to annoy his own father.

  
"I have a nickname, daddy. You can call me Tris. And what's wrong with pops?" Trisha teased while she settled in the dining area.

  
"I can call you whatever I want, princess."

  
"Ugh." Trisha argued because she doesn't want to be called princess but she is daddy's little princess and she can't do something about that.

  
"And pops sounded old. I am not old." Michael added as he put the plates on the table. "Here's your favorite. You didn't request for it but you performed so great earlier that I can't help but to give your prize. And there's ice cream in the fridge."

  
"Aww..." Trisha pouted since she was touched by her father's sweet gestures. She can't wait to let the taste of tuna pesto dance on her taste buds. "Best daddy ever! Thank you!" 

  
"You're welcome."

  
Trisha is the reason why Michael allotted his time to be in the school gymnasium earlier. The basketball game was the highlight of the event but for him, it was the dance performace because his daughter was part of the show.

  
"I saw you earlier."

  
"Really?" Michael questioned while they are having dinner. He didn't tell Trisha where he settled during the time he was there.

  
"Yes. Did you watch the game?" She asked.  
"I did." Michael answered casually. "There was a minute left when I arrived."

  
"And...?" 

  
Trisha wanted to know more.

  
"And?"

  
"What else?"

  
"There's nothing else." Michael shrugged as he looked at her daughter who is giving her a suspicious look. "What? I did watch the game. For a short minute, yes. But I watched."

  
He explained it to her daughter but he thought, she is giving him a suspicious look because she knows very well that he is not a fan of sports and probably, his mind just wandered around while waiting for her performance. He definitely enjoyed the beat of the music rather than the beat of the dribbling basketball.

  
"Oh yeah?" Trisha laughed just to tease her father even more.

  
"I did!" Michael continued to persuade. "Simmons. He's a great one."

  
He used the jersey #24 for his own escape.

  
"Simmons?"

  
"Yeah. Simmons." He repeated.

  
"How did you know him?" Trisha asked again because she is not convinced that he watched the game.

  
"Because I watched the game, princess." He giggled and his high-pitched tone roamed the room.

  
"You didn't." She debated with her father. "You just know Simmons because you talked to Aki's mother."

  
"I didn't talk to anyone." He glanced at her daughter.

  
"Huh." She scoffed, giggling. "I saw it, daddy. You talked to Aki's mother."

  
"Who's Aki?"

  
"Simmons!"

  
"Who's Simmons?"

  
"The basketball dude!" Trisha raised her voice playfully because Michael is being lost again. "See? You really don't know him. You got distracted by Riley's charms huh, pops?" She continued to tease and she even poked Michael's sides.

  
"I'm not following." He answered while stopping her teasings.

  
"Okay..." She breathed. 

  
Michael is like the other guys who can't realize an obvious scenario and Trisha is so done with it.

  
"Daddy, Riley Simmons is Aki Simmons' mother and Riley Simmons is the one you are talking to earlier." Trisha explained and she got Michael's full attention. "Riley? The pretty lady? With cute wavy hair? With beautiful smile?"

  
Of course, Michael knew who is Trisha talking about. How can he forget? The lady is too beautiful just to forget in a blink of an eye.

  
Riley Simmons.

  
"I'm not asking about it, princess." He dismissed because he is not sure where the conversation is going.

  
"Uh huh."

  
"Really? Simmons boy's mother is that woman?"

  
"Now, you're asking." Trisha pointed out and his smile didn't escape his daughter's teasing habits. "You like her, pops? Yieee. I know that smile. Yieee. Pops has a crush!"

  
"I'm too old for crushes."

  
"Having a crush on a woman is not bad!"

  
"Stop it!" Michael laughed, trying to end Trisha's teases but none can do. "Stop."

  
"Nope, I will not stop." She giggled. "You like her, pops?"

  
"No." He just shrugged and tried to eat in peace again.

  
"No? Too bad. She's single." Trisha blurted some information. "I'm friends with her, pops. You wanna meet her?"

  
"I'm not interested, Trisha."

  
"What? Why not?" She gasped in surprise. "It's okay for me. It's a yes for me if you're interested. I swear," She raised her right hand. "Riley Simmons is more than okay for me. Go date her, pops."

  
"Why do you even know her? Your social life is so wild." Michael commented, pretending that he is not interested.

  
"Aki and I are friends. He's my classmate."

  
"Is he your boyfriend?" He arched his brows, his father instincts are trying to work.

  
"No!" She answered immediately. She is so invested with the topic that she already forgot that she is craving for tuna pesto. "We're friends. He's like my brother, actually. And I met his mom because that's how life works. I just met her. That's it."

  
"And?" 

  
"Yieee. I thought you're not interested?" Trisha teased again and Michael blushed. "Pops?"

  
"I'm not. I'm just trying to engage in the conversation. You seemed happy."

  
"I'm happy, yes." She answered. "You know what, pops? She is calling me Isha. I don't know why. Tris is shorter and easier to say. I don't mind it though."

  
"Isha?" He repeated and she nodded. Michael remembered that name. "She is cheering for you too."

  
"She did?"

  
"Yeah. She cheered that name for numerous times. I have no idea that Isha is you."

  
"See? I love her." Trisha grinned. "This is what I know. She's a nurse at Grey Mercy Hospital. She's single for I don't know for how long now but I do know that she raised Aki alone because his father is a jerk."

  
"Language." He interrupted.

  
"Sorry." She laughed softly. "She is a great woman, daddy. I swear. She is so cool and supportive and sweet. She is so pretty too, right?"

  
Michael just looked at her daughter and found a humor to her continuous narration.

  
"Daddy?"

  
"What?" He inquired.

  
"She's pretty, right?"

  
"Princess..."

  
"Please...?"

  
"I don't know, Trisha. It's not that simple. I have you and I'm happy. We are happy. I'm not exactly looking for someone right now. We're okay."

  
"If you say so..." Trisha muttered.

  
Inside her mind, she knew that Michael likes Riley and he is just trying to hide it because for him, she is still young to discuss it. But she is not that young anymore. It might be too soon because Michael and Riley just met and they don't know anything about each other. Not even their names.

  
With a huge grin, Trisha sent a message secretly to her dear friend, Aki.

  
Aki read about Trisha's message instantly. Riley is busy from washing the dishes while Aki is just lounging on the dining area, waiting for her mother to finish. His body is tired but it is worth it because they won.

  
"Hey momma?" 

  
"Yeah?" Riley answered without glancing at him.

  
"So you already met Tris' father. That's great." He smiled widely even though Riley is not looking at him.

  
"Who?"

  
"Tris' father."

  
"Who is Isha's father?" Riley glanced at her son while wiping the sink.

_Pops and I are talking about your momma. I saw them talking to each other earlier. Do something about it. I think, pops likes her ;)_

Great minds think alike. That's what Aki thought right away. He saw the scenario earlier too but he dismissed it because it was probably nothing but then, Trisha has her plans. As a good friend to Trisha and a good son to Riley, he will try to make a move.

  
Aki never met Michael but based from Trisha's nonstop stories, he is a great guy and a great father so there's no harm in trying. Also, he just don't want to be bugged by Trisha in their class tomorrow.

  
"The one you were talking to?" Aki supplied. "The man beside you earlier."

  
"Oh?" Riley reacted and switched her gazes to Aki. "That man? That man is Isha's father? Really?" She asked and Aki just nodded his head.

  
"You didn't know?"

  
"I didn't." Riley shook her head and leaned on the counter. "Actually, I didn't know him. We barely talked and that was just to say that he needs to leave. That's all."

  
"That's all?" Aki questioned and Riley nodded.

  
"If I knew that he is Isha's father, I should've started a good conversation, you know?" She giggled. "What's his name?"

  
Yeah. She likes him. Definitely.

  
"Michael." Aki answered right away. "He is a songwriter and music producer in Thriller Records."

  
"I see." Riley agreed. "Isha mentioned it to me before but I don't know who he is."

  
If that's the case, Riley knew a lot already about Michael because of Trisha's never ending stories. He is a single father because his then girlfriend left Trisha to his custody and never showed up again. And to what she can see, he is a great father because he raised a very good, polite, humble, and beautiful daughter.

  
That's all she knows and based from that, Michael became an ideal man for her immediately. Surely, he is one of the great ones. Trisha never met any girlfriends because he never had one. He is so focused in raising her daughter and that's more than enough for him. That's the same case for Riley and Aki.

  
Well, they tried but no one passed the second date. They are not dating just to have some good times. They are dating to try their luck and look for someone who can be with them forever. And that includes their precious teenagers. They are a package deal.

  
Three days have passed and everything came back to normal. Even Aki and Trisha didn't do something playful about their parents. They just talked about it when they saw each other but it remained inside the vault. No one messed with the grown-ups' ability to work on their own.

  
But one thing is for sure. They are both okay with it if ever Michael and Riley found their way to each other.

  
And that's what fate is trying to write too.

  
It is another game day and Riley was able to watch the game because her nurse duty ended at five in the afternoon, just enough to witness most of the game. When she arrived at the gymnasium, it is already halfway of the first quarter and the venue is jam-packed just like before.

  
"Hey!" 

  
Riley heard it followed by a whistling sound, trying to catch her attention. Her eyes roamed around until she met his brown eyes. Michael waved at her and gestured the vacant seat beside him. With a smile on her face, she approached him.

  
"Mr. Jackson." She greeted after taking a seat.

  
"Ms. Simmons." He answered back.

  
They both grinned at each other as the realization of Aki and Trisha's connection hit them. 

  
"Just got out from duty?" Michael started a conversation since the game is in a time-out. Gardner has a huge lead anyway.

  
"Yes." She smiled. Riley is still in her nurse scrubs. "I don't wanna miss a game if possible."

  
"I don't wanna miss a performance either." Michael agreed. "We haven't formally introduced yet. I'm Michael Jackson, Trisha's father." He smiled and offered his right hand.

  
"Riley Simmons. Aki's momma." She laughed and they shared a handshake.

  
What they didn't know, Aki and Trisha saw the giddy smiles on their parents' faces. It is true that there's no right age when it comes to blossoming romance.

  
"I'm just wondering..." 

  
Michael raised his voice while muttering his words near Riley's ear because the venue is so loud due to the banging of the music and the random cheerings. The game already ended and the Panthers won the match.

  
"How about let's grab some dinner?" He asked.

  
Michael has the whole time for himself to finish the game because there's nothing in his schedule right now. Besides, he wants to be home too when Trisha is at home already.

  
And maybe, to spend some time with her? He didn't come early to witness the start of the game for nothing.

  
"What?" Riley asked because she didn't hear his words clearly.

  
"Dinner." He repeated and Riley looked at him, amused. "Trisha and I planned to have a dinner in a resto tonight. It'll be better if you and Aki can join us."

  
Someone is already on the move.

  
"I don't know. Is that okay?" Riley hesitated. "We don't wanna bother your father and daughter bonding."

  
"Not a bother." Michael smiled widely. "This is an invitation and you can't say no."

  
"Does Isha knows about this?"

  
"No."

  
"Oh." Riley said. She is friends with Trisha but now, it is not about their friendship anymore. "How about, let's ask them if it's okay with them?"

  
"Okay. Sure." Michael agreed and grinned.

  
Or maybe, they don't really need to ask because the answer is really obvious. Aki and Trisha are just sharing a secret glance about their parents' random and cute shenanigans during their so-called dinner.

  
"Are you two getting married?" Trisha asked with lots of humor and Aki laughed his lungs out.

  
"Stop saying nonsense, princess." Michael warned his daughter but in a teasing way.

  
"What? I'm just asking." She shrugged and bumped Aki's shoulder. "I'm just curious."

  
"Yeah. We're just asking." The young boy agreed.

  
The universe is really making wonders because Aki and Trisha's relationship is like a brother and sister connection. They belong to the same circle of friends and they already knew a lot about one another that is why, if ever Michael and Riley have something in their minds, they both approved it.

  
"It's nothing like that." Riley grinned shyly and Michael smiled at her.

  
Maybe for now, it's nothing because they just met again and Michael just asked her out but with their own packages. If given a chance, a time for themselves would be great.

  
And that's what happened.

  
Michael and Riley went out for their second date. Just the two of them and that excludes the dinner nights with Aki and Trisha. And it is crucial for the both of them because usually, everything will end at second date. There will be no third but that was in the past. Maybe tonight, it will be different for them.

  
They are taking everything slowly and they had this much awaited second date after fifteen days. They are both busy but no one is demanding for one another's time. No one is being nosy and clingy too whenever they don't have the time to call each other in their free times.

  
They already heard enough from their respective child and those information they knew were already confirmed even just by having two dates and countless messages and calls.

  
There is a huge potential for their relationship to work. And as grown ups who are in their midlives, they are taking it slow and fast at the same time. Who cares if they are skipping some steps? They know exactly what they are doing.

  
They just had their second date so they are not official yet even though they already kissed passionately during the first one.

  
And that's what they are doing again right now.

  
The night is at its peak and Michael drove her home after their romantic date. But then, no one wants to pull away from each other yet so they remained inside his car.

  
They are making out like two teenagers who escaped to somewhere private after the prom.

  
She really admired him for his simple yet, elegant outfit. He is just wearing a white shirt underneath and covered it with black coat. Her man is dashing in black and white.

  
How she loves calling him that. 

  
Her man.

  
Riley's white sleveless dress didn't escape from his hawk eyes too. He loves how her sexy figure is highlighted by the dress. She is so beautiful and on fire tonight.

  
Every second, actually.

  
Their lips are touching, invading each other's space. Their hands are roaming everywhere as their tongues are dancing with one another. It is pretty obvious that the tension is really thick and no one is bothering to hide it. 

  
They pulled away from the heated kiss with a grin on their faces. Riley wiped Michael's lips and skin with her fingers because her red lipstick smudged all over his facial features.

  
"Wanna grab some coffee first before you go home?" Riley asked while Michael keeps on stealing kisses.

  
"Do you have a creamer?"

  
"You want some creamer?" She inquired in between the kiss because he initiated another round again. "Aki's not home. Video games night. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

  
"Trisha is not home either." Michael breathed while kissing her neck. "Pajama party."

  
"Oh yeah?" She said and cupped his cheeks so they can stare at each other's brown eyes.

  
"Yeah..." He confirmed.

  
They spent another second just staring at each other, trying to decipher what to do next even though it is very obvious that they both want something more than kisses. 

  
They never did this thing before. Going overboard at the second date.

  
So much for his gentleman self and her conservative self.

  
But now, they don't have the time for it anymore.

  
Michael slammed Riley on the nearest wall when they entered her bedroom. Their clothes keep on flying in the air while they are kissing wildly. They barely started but almost no skin remained untouched.

  
He pinned her arms on the wall as his lips traced her taste from her lips down to her jawline until he found the sweet spot on her neck. She shivered right away especially that his kisses are sending her to the moon. 

  
It seemed like, she got fooled by his charming smiles and soft and shy behavior because when it comes to the bedroom, he is being a dominant monster.

  
She is not complaining at all. She loves it. She freaking loves it.

  
Riley can't help but to moan loudly because Michael keeps on showering her with his wet kisses and she put a reminder in her mind to check her skin later for possible evident marks. She will be damned if ever Aki caught a glance of it.

  
"Michael..." She groaned and a triumphant smile escaped from his lips.

  
He is still restricting her hand movements while devouring her sweet skin. It is not only his lips but his tongue is making wonders too, making sure that every inch of her will be tasted by his hungry mouth.

  
Michael unclasped her bra and revealed her perky mountains. His eyes twinkled instantly at the sight and he didn't waste any second to glorify her bossoms. She chewed her bottom lip and closed her eyes as Michael keeps on massaging her breasts with his right hand while his free hand is still pinning her on the wall.

  
His skillful mouth got a taste of her erect nipples and she got drowned by overflowing ecstasy that he is giving her. Riley arched her body, trying to tease him even more. 

  
Her white lace panties is the only clothing that is protecting her from his wild gestures but she is not even worried about it. Not even the slightest. She trusts him so much especially that his upper body is already exposed to her. What more if he will be naked like the day when he was born?

  
She is craving for him but his strong grip on her arms is making it impossible to feel his broad shoulders with her palms. He put her arms down and rested them on the sides of her body but his grip remained tight on her wrists. 

  
Michael claimed her luscious lips again and they shared a kiss full of lust and hunger. She is so lost at his kisses that she didn't absorb that their bodies are moving towards her study table and not on her bed. He became delighted to what he saw because the table is almost empty so he doesn't need to wreck her things just to give way to their sexual excitement.

  
He swiped the random papers and pens on the table and guided her body to lie on it. Riley giggled at the gesture and didn't endure the hardness of the wood. She is waiting for something hard but not the wood.

  
Michael intertwined their fingers after he settled her soles on the table. Riley's chest is moving rapidly and her thing down there is already warm and damp. His lips crawled around her stomach, tickling her sensitive nerves. It is just his lips but Riley can't control her body movements that Michael needs to hold her so she will stop from moving.

  
He continued his business and gave her freedom while he is kissing her stomach until his teeth played with the hem of her panties. He teased her by flicking the garter, making sure that their eyes are connected whenever he is biting her skin.

  
Riley let out a loud gasp when Michael buried his face on her wet core despite the presence of the cloth. He put enough pressure on her jewel and made sure that she can feel his presence on her wetness.

  
Her whole body shivered when he set the fabric to the side, exposing her entire soul. His finger is making a good touch with her core and that caused her to arch her body even more. 

  
His tongue flicked against her wetness as he watched her every reaction. She is so drowned that she doesn't care anymore if she can't see his handsomeness because she is always choosing to close her eyes.

  
Every flick and every suck is taking Riley to a far paradise fool of gold treasures. His lips keep on touching her mound, tasting every bit of her. He skipped to the next level and inserted his two fingers that caused Riley to almost sit on the table. His left hand gripped tightly on her right leg while he is still kissing her clit and pumping his digits inside her wetness.

  
He worked his magic and Riley was consumed by the unearthly feeling. She exploded and all her juices enveloped his skillful fingers which keep on fucking her core.

  
"Oh my God..." She whimpered while controlling her heavy breathings.

  
Michael removed his fingers and sucked it to taste her juices before he devoured her still sensitive part to let her sweetness danced on his tongue.

  
"Fuuuckk...!" 

  
Riley screamed at the top of her lungs because the pleasure from his moving tongue and lips on her entrance is too much to handle especially that he also massaged her clitoris, causing her to lose her sanity.

  
Michael cleaned her wetness using his out of this world mouth before he pulled her arms so she can sit on top of the table.

  
"Lick me clean, babe." He whispered with his low voice, as deep as a pit.

  
Just by hearing his voice which came from the deepest core of the earth, she wants to be consumed by pleasure again.

  
Riley didn't waste any time and captured his lips to clean his luscious one from her juices. She tasted herself through his plumps as she travelled her hands across his broad shoulders and firm chest.

  
Her mind is having a victory dance right now because she got the chance to roam her hands across his frame. Michael is doing the same for her too but mainly, his hands just settled on her thighs, gripping them tightly as they are sharing a wild kiss that caused their lips to be numb.

  
She is the one who is taking over the smooching session because of her hunger and desire. This is the first opportunity she has to do whatever she wants to his body and Michael is letting her. 

  
Her lips travelled from his lips, tracing his strong jawline, down to his beautiful neck. Her hands are touching his every skin too but Michael is still making himself evident by biting her bottom lip with his teeth when they are kissing. He is also pushing his hips towards her.

  
Michael gained his control again when his lips crawled to her neck, tickling her whole body. She faced the ceiling while letting Michael to mark her skin with his warm and luscious kisses. Her hands played around until she reached the hem of his pants, circling her fingers around the hips.

  
Riley grinned widely at him as they both buried their faces on each other's neck. She felt his deep groans against her skin when her right hand palmed the bulge that is trying to free itself from his black skinny pants.

  
Two can play the steamy, hot mess that is why, Riley grabbed the chance to unbutton his pants, undo his zippers and, slid her warm hand inside his black tight boxers. She planted multiple pecks on his lips while grinning from ear to ear which is an obvious gesture that she loves to play around.

  
Michael felt the unearthly need so he took a step backwards when Riley landed on her feet. He let her kissed his skin while her hands are trying to slide his pants along his waist. In no time, his pants and boxers are on the floor and Riley is kneeling in front of him.

  
He petted her by brushing her hair with both of his hands. Their gazes are connected and her innocent eyes are making him insane. Slowly, her right hand touched his manhood which is in a full salute and ready to bite. Michael pursed his lips because of the sensation as Riley admired his beautiful and massive treasure.

  
She tested the waters by kissing his tip repeatedly and when he closed his eyes and groaned deeply, she shoved his erection inside her warm and inviting mouth. His eyes are as dark as ever when he met her innocent gazes as she continued to pleasure him with her warmth.

  
At first, he is controlling himself not to move his hips but the pleasure is so overwhelming that he found the urge to fuck her mouth while his grip on her hair is burning her scalp.

  
"You're doing great, babe. Uh..." He groaned while guiding her head to a faster movement. "Yes..."

  
His tip is hitting the back of her throat and the way she is gagging herself with his massiveness is a win-win situation. She is not usually doing this kind of thing but with Michael, everything feels natural and normal. She doesn't have any hesitations or doubts on what she is doing because Michael's encouraging words are taking her to heaven already.

  
After numerous strokes and hitting the throat, Michael stopped her from pleasuring him and grabbed her arms so she can be eye to eye with him. He claimed her parting lips as deep as the ocean, tasting his own precum inside her mouth. His grip pulled her hair too and that gave Michael a free access on her neck.

  
However, her neck is not his target. He gripped on her hips and guided her body to face the other way. Every movement is like a muscle memory where, their bodies listened to their own miseries. 

  
The gesture caused her body to bend itself and her arms rested on the table for support. Her legs widened too as he showered her skin with his excited kisses while his fingers found her drenched core.

  
A sensual moan escaped from their lips as the anticipation is reaching its peak. He removed her panties and it caused Riley to groan even more. Michael spread her butt cheeks and devoured her wetness, causing her to bang her fists on the table.

  
His tongue explored her lining, while gripping tightly on her buttocks. He just wanted to tease her so he stopped from glorifying her sensitive part and stood behind her again. His hands explored her every skin and his wet kisses marked her whole back.

  
A foil was ripped and his throbbing manhood is now clothed with protection. Riley felt a pleasurable pain because Michael slapped the hell out of her ass. The tingling sensation just added to the flame that is consuming both of them.

  
He stroked his manhood while staring wildly at her inviting and wet core. He let his shaft rubbed against her butt lining, causing her to moan loudly. In a swift and smooth motion, he slammed his treasure inside her jewel.

  
"Oh fuck!" She cursed loudly because it feels like her first time again.

  
For both of them, the feeling is like a first experience because no one can remember the last time they reached a heightened feeling. But what they are having right now is far from the first one because the skills and experiences are oozing out.

  
"So tight..." He murmured under his heavy breathings.

  
The clasping of their fleshes and her random banging of the table filled the previously silent room. His every thrust is touching all her sensitive nerves that is why, her mouth doesn't stop from cursing random words.

  
His grip on her hips is so tight, collecting all the strength he needed to continue their heavenly session. When not on her hips, his hands are massaging her breasts and sweet clit, causing her to moan in pleasure.

  
But then, their session is so hot and dominant. She loves it everytime Michael is grabbing a fistful of her hair while banging her from behind. Sometimes, Michael is burying her face on her crossed arms that are resting on the table by putting pressure on the back of her head.

  
Her walls tightened around his shaft, an indication that she is reaching a certain peak again that is why Michael slowed down his movements, so much for her despair. He slowed down but as a return, he is giving her big jerks that can move the entire table.

  
He stopped fucking her from behind and pulled out his erect shaft. Before she can even complain, Michael already made her faced him as he claimed her luscious lips passionately. She is drowned by his kisses that she didn't notice that he guided her to sit on the table. He settled in between her legs and pushed his hips forward again.

  
"Michael!" Riley screamed his name, causing them to break the intense kiss.

  
She buried her fingers on his back as the mindblowing thrusts continued to fuck her brains out. Michael grabbed the back of her neck to guide her for a tongue-tying kiss. Riley tried to give the same sensation and passion but the unusual ecstasy that is happening to their sexes is distracting her. 

  
Riley's mind swirled and she gathered all her strength to cup his cheeks and stare at his brown, expressive eyes. They shared an intense but loving stares as their sexes keep on uniting. Their bodies are so close to each other that almost no air can penetrate in between them.

  
"Baby..." She whispered before pleasure consumed her system, causing her to rest her forehead to his.

  
Michael understood the gesture so he comforted her by brushing her hair and showering her with his loving kisses. He keeps on whispering sweet words to her too that she can't help but to feel her heart melting. A beautiful smile escaped from her lips before she met his waiting gazes again.

  
They looked at each other, trying to paint their future together. For sure, it is bright and beautiful just like the twinkle in their eyes.

  
Their lips met again, waiting for the arousal to hit them. And in a tic of the clock, they reached the highest peak of ecstasy at the same time.

  
"Babe..."

  
"Baby..."

  
They both muttered as they are letting their orgasms to subside. Her hands are wrapped around his neck while his hands are enveloped around her hips. Their noses are brushing to one another's jawline, absorbing the much needed warmth.

  
He moved his hips again, causing her to groan sensually. Michael grinned widely at her and Riley mimicked the gesture before she slapped his chest playfully.

  
"You feel good?" Michael whispered and kissed her cheek.

  
"I feel great. Really." Riley giggled and her shyness consumed her again.

  
Michael caressed her blushing cheeks as they shared a very cute moment together, just staring at each other's eyes. He leaned closer to her and she welcomed his presence right away. They shared a magical kiss, a kiss that will last for a lifetime.

  
"How about that?" He arched his eyebrows, teasing her because he damn knows that the kiss they shared is talking about the future.

  
"Mindblowing..." She grinned, causing Michael to plant another quick kiss on her lips. "Futuristic."

  
"Futuristic?" He inquired and his smiles are making her heart jump.

  
"Yeah..." She said and fixed his hair.

  
Michael let out a beautiful smile as he can't contain the happiness in his heart. Just like him, she knows that something is cooking between them and she is so excited about it. Their foreheads touched after pulling their bodies closer to one another.

  
"Be my girlfriend." Michael blurted his words as calm as possible and Riley didn't show any surprised reaction. "I know, we've been at it since the start but can we make this thing official?"

  
Riley smiled sweetly and stared to his expressive eyes. She can stare at his soul and for sure, he is really one of the great ones and she will not let him go that easily.

  
"Yes." She grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, Michael."

  
"Yes?"

  
"Yes." She giggled.

  
"Yes!" Michael cheered and their grins widened even more. "I have another question."

  
"What is it?" She asked curiously while playing with his hair.

  
"Marry me."

  
"That was not a question!" She laughed and he did too but his blushing cheeks are saying that he is not joking. "That was a statement."

  
"Marry me?" He changed the tone and they both giggled again. The giddy feeling is consuming them.

  
"Maybe it's a little too soon? Michael?" She asked but her face is red too. She can't hide the sweet emotion inside of her. 

  
"Maybe? But we're you know... We're not young anymore. We definitely know what we want."

  
"But we have our teenagers, baby. Let them absorb the fact that we are dating first."

  
"They both approved it." He laughed, brightening the whole room. "Princess is always making fun of me. I am always smiling widely even I'm alone. That's what she said."

  
"You're cute." She pointed out and he blushed furiously. "Aki is getting annoyed at me too because he said, I'm so bright and positive. He can't keep up."

  
"I'm just glad that they both love us."

  
"That is true." She smiled and traced his nose bridge with her index finger. "Are you gonna stay tonight? Baby?"

  
"Do you want me to stay?"

  
"Only if you are interested." She assured, giving him choices because that's how it supposed to be. "But since you asked me, I want your presence here." She teased, still tracing his nose bridge. "Mr. Jackson."

  
"Yeah?" He groaned deeply, making her to feel a different sensation in her core. "My presence in here?" He questioned and thrusted his hips forward.

  
"Oh God..." She reacted because his shaft is still inside her warm jewel.

  
"I think I'm gonna stay, Missy." He grinned, kissing her neck. "Your bed looks inviting."

  
And the next thing they knew, they are rocking with each other on her peaceful bed until they reached the heavens rounds after rounds. For sure, a real chemistry is dancing in between them and a romance is oozing out from within.

  
The kisses are always loving and sweet. The hugs they shared are always comforting. They don't need to ask for more but to be next to each other forever.

  
"I think Aki and Isha are planning something, don't you think?" Riley asked while they're cuddling after an intense lovemaking.

  
"They always have something inside their sleeves. I'm glad that they have a good relationship already. We don't have a problem anymore when it comes to that." He answered while pulling her closer to him even though their bodies are already skin to skin.

  
"They want us to be happy."

  
"Yeah..." He agreed. He stared at her and their eyes met. "Are you happy?"

  
"So much." She answered right away. "I'm in ecstasy. Are you? Happy?"

  
"Extremely." He supplied and planted a deep kiss on her forehead. His heart is beating rapidly just like hers. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Riley."

  
She gave him a loving look, appreciating the confession. Their eyes twinkled to one another, absorbing the positive emotions from their core.

  
"I think I'm falling in love with you too, Michael."

  
A sweet smile escaped from their lips and there, the fireworks exploded especially when their luscious lips met again to share a very loving kiss. The sweetest kiss that only them can give to each other.

  
"Babe..."

  
"Baby..."

  
Another sweet kiss was shared before they stared at each other again. Their hugs tightened, no one is letting someone go.

  
"Marry me."

  
"Ask again tomorrow. I might give you my yes." Riley giggled and Michael just embraced her tightly again, his leg over hers.

  
"It's technically tomorrow, babe." He grinned while glancing at the clock.

  
"I'll think about it." She teased while roaming her soft hand across his chest.

  
"You better think about it 'cause I'm falling in love. Hard." 

  
"I will..." She giggled and buried her face on his neck.

  
"I love you."

  
"What?" Riley got curious if she heard his words correctly so she tilted her head to meet his waiting gazes.

  
"I love you, babe." He repeated and his eyes are full of emotions. "I just said that I'm falling but we both know how this thing works. It might be too soon but I'm serious. I love yo-"

  
Riley didn't let him finish his sentence and claimed his lips. She planted multiple pecks after giving him a deep smooch.

  
"I love you too, baby." She also confessed her love while scanning his soft facial features. She can wake up next to his handsome face everyday.

  
"You do?"

  
"I do."

  
"You said, I do." He teased, grinning widely.

  
"I do love you, I said." She giggled, slapping his chest.

  
"I can't wait to marry you." 

  
"Too soon, baby." She chuckled and he cherished her laughters. "Too soon."

  
With a huge grin on their faces, they kissed again and the beautiful dark sky with numerous twinkling stars witnessed a very romantic gesture once again. 

  
And no doubt, wedding bells will be heard real soon.

**Author's Note:**

> See yah on twitter! [shamone_giiiirl](https://mobile.twitter.com/shamone_giiiirl)
> 
> I'm in Wattpad too - dspectabilis


End file.
